Untitled
by ShinyCDiver
Summary: The first chapter is horror; the second is more humor, hence the unique tags. Also, there's an edit in the first chapter. It's all Honoka's fault.
1. Chapter 1

**It's way too early for Halloween but I wrote this anyway. Please enjoy.**

* * *

' _Where…am I…?'_ Honoka only had the strength to turn her head. Her bleary gaze scanned her surroundings, adjusting to the dim light in the area she was in. As she stood there, looking around, feeling returned to her body. She shuffled forward. Her movement was slow, like something heavy was weighing her down. ' _...oh yeah...weren't we...having a sleepover…? In...Maki-chan's...villa…'_

Paper crinkled under her step. She could clearly hear the bending plastic of the red cup she trod on. Her hearing still worked, but the light was still too dim. It was if there was something blocking the light, casting strange shadows and causing the darkness that had engulfed her before. Honoka looked up, her eyelids lowered for protection against the direct light. "...Umi-chan...what are you doing? Sleeping up there...isn't good you know…?"

Honoka trudged onward, almost by-passing the lounge. Something caught her attention, making her change course. She entered the lounge, taking care to avoid the upturned chairs. "Rin-chan, are you playing together with Hanayo-chan…? That's no good...you both fell asleep…" The lights in the room were still on, and she looked at the light switch, which was flicked upwards in the on position. She should turn them off, and stepped towards the panel, avoiding the wet spots on the carpeted floor. Her hand rested on the switch. "...good night, Rin-chan...Hanayo-chan…" The room was plunged into semi-darkness. The only light came in through the entryway, with its strange shadow.

The faucet was still running in the kitchen when she walked past. Honoka stopped, and stared at the sink from the doorway. "Don't you know...not to waste water?" With a sigh, she stepped in, walking across the shiny black and white tiles. Some of them were red in color, making for a strange design pattern against the uniform monochrome tiles. The handle of the faucet was wet to the touch. The room was quiet after the water stopped flowing. Quiet, except for the sound of dripping. It just dripped...one drop at a time. "Sounds like a leak...Nico-chan...where...could it be...coming from…?" It wasn't that important to her, and the monotonous sound soon fell upon deaf ears. As if commanded to, Honoka turned and left the kitchen.

She staggered up the staircase; the weight had grown heavier since she started moving. Once she reached the top, she found herself level with the chandelier, still casting strange shadows on the bottom floor. She could hear a sewing machine running at full power and followed the sound to the source, ignoring the chandelier. In the room, the sewing machine's needle was working away at nonexistent cloth. Stepping around the object hanging from the ceiling, she approached the sewing machine. She flicked the switch, as she had done in the lounge, and watched as the noise died away. Honoka bent down and felt the red strip of fabric resting on top a pile of other scraps. "This isn't like you...Kotori-chan...Using such coarse...and rough cloth…" Her gaze fell on a chair that had been overturned, and she went to pick it up, replacing it where it belonged.

She shut the door on the sewing room and continued down the darkened hallway. The floorboards creaked beneath her. Another sensation came: a wet stickiness on her back. And a sound: a soft sliding sound, like something being dragged. Honoka did not get the chance to investigate the new stimulus as the surface beneath her feet changed from solid wood to something softer. Honoka lifted her foot and took a step back, looking at the obstruction in her path. "Pretending to sleep...doesn't help, Nozomi-chan...Everyone sees you…"

She gingerly stepped around the obstruction and headed to the bathroom, wanting to clean the red off her hands, which she had just now noticed. The water was clear when it left the faucet, and it was pink when it swirled against the marble sink down the metal drain. Honoka dried her hands on a nearby towel, then turned to inspect the bathroom. The shower curtains were drawn around the bathtub; the only time they were drawn was when someone was showering. However, she could not hear any running water. Her hearing was fine. She drew the curtains aside and looked into the tub. "Hey...Eri-chan...didn't anyone ever tell you...not to fall asleep in the bathtub...? Well...I won't bother you…" She pulled the curtains back into place, hiding the contents of the tub and shuffled across the blue tiles.

Honoka shut the bathroom door behind her. ' _Where is Maki-chan…? I...haven't seen her...yet…'_ She walked back the way she came, past the obstruction, past the sewing room, down the stairs, past the kitchen, past the lounge, under the chandelier, and found herself back in the room she had started in. By now, the weight pressing down on her had become almost unbearable; her back soaked with an unexplainable wetness. And around her neck, a choking hold. For the first time, she smiled. She reached a hand behind her, gently touching whatever was there, and raised her hand up to the light cast by the chandelier. Red. "It's just like your hair, Maki-chan...so deep and vibrant…" Reaching up to the hold on her neck, she loosened the lock. There was a heavy thud, and Honoka was freed from her weighty burden. "Honestly...Maki-chan...you shouldn't cling to me like that…It's crushing…" Honoka's smile grew as she held her hands together behind her back.

"Everyone is sleeping so peacefully, aren't they~?"

* * *

 **This is currently listed as a one-shot but the second part to this will be released after a short period of time.**

 **(Edit) Honoka: Ahem... No one was harmed in the making of this movie!**


	2. Chapter 2

**:3 Everyone's reactions were fun.**

 **It's joke!**

 **No really, it's nothing more than Honoka wanted to make a movie again. But in the form of a horror movie. That was probably really messed up. But anyway, here's the behind the scenes.**

 **(And this is why the story got tagged with comedy too.)**

* * *

Muse as an idol group had disbanded several years back, but Honoka found pleasure in occasionally making videos and releasing them online to watch their fans' response. And for Halloween, she had planned a particularly horrific film that involved all nine of the group's members. "It's been a while, Eri-chan, Nozomi-chan!"

"It has, hasn't it!" Nozomi responded cheerfully, dropping her half of the cooler that she was carrying to wave. The silver ring on her hand glinted in the sunlight. Eri leaned over to catch it, adjusting the bag on her back as she did so that it wouldn't fall as well. Readjusting her grip, Eri waved as well, a matching silver band on her right hand."Ah, sorry, Eri-chi~"

"You always do this." Eri scoffed, though the blonde was still smiling to let Nozomi know it was perfectly fine. "Are we the first to arrive, Honoka?"

"Nope. Umi-chan's already unpacking inside!" She was hit on the back of her head, with what felt like a rolled-up newspaper. "O-Ow...Maki-chan!" The red-head was standing behind her, cross-armed, the magazine she had used still in her hand.

"I don't get why we always have to do these at my house." Maki said, looking put-off.

"But you like seeing everyone again too. Don't you, Maki-chan?" Honoka said, rubbing at the sore spot on the back of her head. Maki looked away, as if she lost interest in the conversation.

"You know where your rooms are." The red-head walked back towards the house entrance. "...It's nice to see you again. Eri. Nozomi." And she was gone, most likely to vent off her embarrassment somewhere out of sight. Eri laughed, and Nozomi followed suit.

"She hasn't changed at all." Eri commented, walking past Honoka. "We'll see ourselves in first."

"Yep!" Honoka watched the two young women go into the house, then turned to wait for the rest of her friends to show up.

"So this is the script this time around…" Hanayo flipped through the pages. "Huh?"

"None of us get dialogue this time nya?" Rin looked disappointed. She had looked forward to making another film, but it was a bit upsetting to be nothing more than a victim.

"From the looks of it, we're not even on screen most of the time. It certainly has a horror-esque feel to it though." Eri reread her part of the script again. "I'm supposed to be submerged in the bath for how long?"

"Long enough so that we can see your implied drowning...apparently." Umi said. "It's better than hanging from a chandelier. That's on. Really, Honoka?"

"I couldn't come up with any other ideas, okay?" Honoka grumbled; she personally thought it was a great place for a surprise dead body. "Let's just get started and discuss any questions later." The agreement wasn't as cheerful as she expected, but being the fearless leader that she was, forged onward with the plan.

"Umi-chan, let go!"

"I don't want to! I'm scared!" Kotori was halfway over the railing on the second floor, her hands locked tightly in Umi's grip. Umi herself was lying on her stomach on the chandelier's arms. The ladder she had climbed to get up to this point had been taken away, and she didn't want to lose her last lifeline to solid floor. Kotori slipped a little farther, unable to get a grip on the smooth wooden boards.

"Nico-chan!" Maki and Nico grabbed onto Kotori, using their combined weight to anchor their friend before she fell off. "Umi, you have to let go! We'll get you down from there afterwards!"

"No! This was a stupid idea!" At least Umi had the sense to not move around too much, or the light fixture would have really fallen down. And if that happened, Maki wasn't sure if she and Nico were enough to lift both Kotori and Umi to safe.

"Umi-chan, please! My arms hurt!" Kotori begged, trying to wriggle her hands free from Umi's grip. Umi's fear was evident in her gaze but the bluenette reluctantly let go. Maki and Nico pulled Kotori back to safety behind the second floor railing, leaving Umi holding onto the rungs of the chandelier.

"Umi-chan! I'm turning the lights on now!" Honoka shouted up as a warning. Umi shut her eyes as the ginger flicked the switch. The three young women still on the second floor backed away from the railing to avoid getting caught in the opening shot.

Nearly half an hour was spent on repositioning Umi on the chandelier so that the shadows were cast just right-according to Honoka's viewpoint, anyway. All scenes that involved Honoka walking under or next to the chandelier were filmed as quickly as possible so that the ever-increasingly frightened Umi could be retrieved from the light fixture. "...I am never agreeing to something like that again." That was all Umi had to say regarding her experience when questioned.

"Is the fake blood done yet?" Honoka asked, leaving her possibly-traumatized friend in the capable hands of Kotori to check on Nozomi and Eri.

"We've done several types. Which looks the most realistic?" Eri asked. The sleeves of her shirt had been rolled up; yet she was still covered in what looked like red food coloring crossed oatmeal from the elbows down. Nozomi was even more covered in various mixtures; the most prominent being the vivid red splotch on her forehead.

"Like that, I guess." Honoka pointed at said splotch; Eri turned to look at it.

"Oh. Then here." Eri handed over a bowl of the red mix. "Nozomi and I will clean up the rest."

"We're probably going to need more of these." Honoka told her. Eri nodded, turning on the faucet full-blast to spray the goo off of her arms.

She took the bowl to the lounge, where Rin and Maki had already set up the furniture in the way she had described in the script. Maki raised an eyebrow at the fake blood Honoka brought in. "Is that going to stain?"

"I don't know. It's got food coloring in it-I think-so it might?" Honoka said, placing it on the coffee table, which had been moved aside since they didn't want broken glass in the scene. "Okay Rin-chan. Come here."

"Nyaaa! It's cold!" Honoka had to hold Rin still while she applied the fake blood to the back of Rin's head and neck. Some of it dripped down onto the girl's shirt, but she left it there for added effect. "Are you going to put it on Kayo-chin too nya?" Rin asked, once Honoka had finished with putting the fake blood on her.

"I apparently got suffocated by a pillow, so I don't need any." Hanayo informed her, making Rin pout.

"What else are you going to put that on?" Maki asked, keeping a close eye on Honoka to make sure that the mix didn't fall on something it shouldn't have.

"A chair. Maybe a lamp. Oh, and some on the floor. That okay with you?" She almost forgot that they were filming it at Maki's villa. The redhead looked around at the lounge, which was already in disarray, and shrugged. Honoka took it as an okay. "Can you go ask Eri-chan and Nozomi-chan to make more of this?"

"I hope they aren't making a mess of the kitchen…" Maki muttered, walking past Honoka and out of the lounge. Honoka returned her attention to Rin and Hanayo.

"A little more to the left." Rin pushed herself up on her arms, shifted a bit, and flopped back down over Hanayo. "No, go back." Sighing, the orange-haired young woman repositioned herself once more over her childhood friend. Honoka was still not satisfied with this, however. "Actually, Rin-chan, lie down over there." Rin raised her head to look where Honoka was pointing. She got up, walked over to the indicated spot, and lay face-down on the dried fake blood spot on the futon. "Yes, that works."

Eri approached Honoka as soon as the scene was finished. There was some fake blood in her hair, but the blonde either didn't notice or didn't care. "We're done with the request, but we may have made too much."

"Okay, show me." Honoka said, following the older woman out of the room. Maki, who had returned to see what would become of the lounge, watched as Rin and Hanayo put things back where they were supposed to go.

"Rin, you should go and wash that off of you before it stains." The chair and the lampshade that Honoka had so thoughtfully put the fake blood on were replaceable, and the floor she could just hire someone to scrub later. But having Rin stay red-stained was out of the question.

"I don't want to. Honoka-chan told me to wear something I could throw away, so I don't need this shirt anymore." Silently, Hanayo thanked whoever was watching over them that Rin didn't just strip right then and there.

"But your hair." Maki pointed out.

"It's fine, Maki-chan! I don't want to take a shower right now nya!" Rin ran off, carrying the dirtied futons with her.

"Oi, Rin!" Maki gave chase, leaving Hanayo alone in the lounge to clean up.

Meanwhile, Honoka was in the kitchen, staring wide-eyed at what could only be described as the biggest mess-up she had ever seen. And it wasn't even her fault this time. The entire front of Nozomi's body was covered in fake blood, and she stood there, unable to open her eyes, as Eri apologized over and over again. "Eri-chan...why don't you just get Nozomi-chan to the bath?"

"Y-Yeah...I'll do that." Eri took Nozomi by the hand and started leading her slowly out of the kitchen. Honoka followed after them, now looking for Nico, who she needed for the next scene.

"Sorry, Nico-chan!" Kotori apologized. She had been given the job of pouring small amounts of fake blood onto the other, as the script called for Nico to drip blood into the sink. And the fake blood that Eri and Nozomi made dried remarkably quickly, so she had to constantly pour onto Nico while Honoka said her lines. Umi was sitting in the main room, watching TV with Hanayo to get over the mental image of Nozomi covered in blood.

"Did I die by stabbing or by you bashing my head into the faucet? I'm assuming the second one since you put blood on the faucet too." Nico commented, accepting the wet towel from Rin to wipe her face. "...Rin, why haven't you changed or taken a shower yet?"

"I've been trying to get her to, but she won't go. Says it's cool or something." Maki sighed; she had given up on trying to get her friend to the shower, especially since it was currently being occupied by the resident married couple. They said that their rings were promise rings only, but everyone else knew better. Nico had even joked about being the best man at their wedding.

"That aside-" Nico didn't really care whether or not Rin got cleaned up. She, on the other hand, wanted the fake blood off of her. "-is there another bathroom? Or is there just the one?"

"You can use the showers for the outdoor bath if you want."

"Great. See you later." Nico walked off with the wet towel, trying to get as much of the fake blood off of her face and hair as she could before she reached the shower. Honoka stared at the floor, wondering if she should get it cleaned up or leave it be. She posed this question to the owner of the villa.

"I'm already going to hire someone to clean the floor in the lounge; adding the kitchen to the places needed to be cleaned up won't be that big of an issue." And so, Honoka decided to leave the mess be for now. She picked up the bucket of fake blood that Nozomi and Eri had made and started for the staircase, eager to move on to the next scene.

"It's my turn next, right Honoka-chan?" Kotori trotted up the steps until she reached her friend, at which point she slowed down to keep pace. Honoka nodded, grunting a bit. Eri had truly outdone herself this time around, and not in a good way. The shower was still running in the bathroom down the hall, leading both of the young women to assume that they were still struggling to wash off the fake blood.

Upon entering the room, Honoka removed the plant that was hanging from the ceiling. She still didn't know for what purpose it was there, but it was in the way and so she moved it out into the hallway. She leaned over the railing. "Rin-chan! Could you bring the ladder up here?!"

"I'm on it nya!" Rin saluted her and ran off to the storage closet, with Maki following close behind to make sure that the orange-haired young woman didn't mess up. Honoka returned to Kotori, finding that the other woman was now pulling a large coil of red rope out of her tote bag.

"I was wondering why you asked me to bring rope to our meeting." Kotori commented, handing the end of the coil to Honoka. "I hope you won't actually ask me to hang myself." She added this part upon seeing Honoka attempt to tie a noose on the end she was holding.

"No, I need this to hook onto the hook on the ceiling. You can just hold onto the rope; we aren't filming your entire body." Honoka explained, checking out the door to see if Rin was on her way. The orange-haired young woman was halfway up the staircase; she turned to talk to Hanayo and nearly hit Maki across the head with the back half of the ladder. Luckily, the redhead had noticed and ducked in time, though she still scolded Rin as harshly as if she had been hit with it. The ladder was brought into the room without further complication.

"Okay. Rin-chan, hold it steady." Honoka climbed up, the rope in hand, and looped the noose she had made over the hook on the ceiling. She gave it a couple of tugs to make sure it held, then released the rope so that if swung from the ceiling and descended from the ladder.

"Do I have to have blood dripping down from me as well?" Kotori asked, readying herself for her part in the film. Honoka thought about it. She didn't really want to dirty any more of Maki's villa than she already managed to do. Plus they could just reuse the dripping sound from Nico's portion. She shook her head; Kotori gave a relieved sigh. "Up we go." The brunette jumped, grabbing onto the rope as high as she could, and hung there. "Please try to get this in one go, Honoka-chan. I don't know how long I can hold on for."

"Got it, Kotori-chan!" Honoka saluted her as Rin removed the ladder from the room, nearly crashing into Maki once again on her way out. "Let's do this!"

"It's no good. It wouldn't come out no matter how much we scrubbed it." Nozomi ran her fingers through her unintentionally dyed hair unhappily. The red color did not stand out all too much against the rest of her hair, but it was enough to make Nozomi slightly upset over it.

"I'm so sorry, Nozomi!" Eri sobbed, wishing she hadn't been so clumsy and they could have avoided the situation altogether. She had just taken a sample of the bucket of fake blood they made to show Honoka, but in her hurry, she spilled the contents of the bowl she was using over her girlfriend. At least the fake blood didn't stay on her skin.

"Wait...if it doesn't wash out…" Nico stormed up the staircase, a towel over her shoulders to keep her shirt from getting wet. Honoka backed up instinctively as Nico grabbed her hair and shoved it into Honoka's face.

"Look at this! It's red! It looks like I tried to get red highlights and messed up while doing so!" The right half of her hair was dipped in red-the spot where Kotori had applied lots of fake blood-while the left half was clear of any stains. It looked mismatched, and Nico was furious.

"Why don't you cut that part off then nya?" Rin suggested. Nico glared at her, prompting Rin to shut up.

"I didn't know it was going to do that!" Honoka said, desperately trying to defend herself.

"It's also our fault; we should have used less food coloring." Eri added. At Eri's admission of their mistake, Nico relented. She was still upset about the accidental dying of her hair, but she was willing to let it go.

"I'll be downstairs, drying my hair." She turned and left them alone, heading back down the stairs. Honoka sighed, relieved that Nico had let them off the hook.

"Thanks for the save. Next up is Nozomi-chan, if you don't mind." Rin took the camera from Maki and pointed the lens at the purple-haired young woman.

"Yup! I'm ready~" Nozomi looked eager to begin, even forgetting the problem with her hair being dyed the color of blood to play her part in this film. "...what is it that I was supposed to do? I forgot."

"The script has you just as a body on the ground on the floor." Honoka said. She had been reading it over again to make sure she knew her line for when she 'discovered' Nozomi in her path. "Just lay down, I guess."

"Okay~" Nozomi lay down on the floor, partially propping herself up on the railing since there wasn't enough room for her entire body length to be on the ground. Eri panicked for a bit-seeing as she wasn't supposed to be in the shot-and ended up shutting herself into the bathroom again to stay out of sight.

After filming her part, Nozomi went to find Nico so that they could both go back into the showers and try to wash out the red dye again. Eri was already in the bathroom, so Honoka and her film crew (Rin and Maki) proceeded to the next scene. The ginger dipped her hands into the bucket of fake blood, and held her position over the bucket so that any drops wouldn't make their way onto the otherwise spotless floor.

"And...wash the hands." Rin directed. Honoka obeyed, turning the faucet on and watching as the fake blood she had put on was washed down the drain. No stains were left, as she hadn't allowed the mixture to dry before she washed it off. She dried her hands on the towel that Maki had put out for her.

"Now it's Eri-chan's part. But first, the bath." For the bathtub had been drained of all water. The four of them stood there awkwardly, waiting for the bathtub to fill with water. "Eri-chan, we want to make it more like a struggle so you can splash around for a bit before we start filming."

"...I get to keep my clothes on, right?" Eri put her hand into the water and pulled it back sharply. "Wait a minute! Why's it cold?!"

"Because it's cheaper to use cold water than hot water. You're not taking a bath, Eri-chan." Honoka said. She didn't see any problem with the temperature of the water. There didn't seem to be any reason why Eri was making an issue with it.

"But I'm going to be in that water! I'll get sick!" The blonde complained. Honoka exchanged looks with Rin. The younger woman handed the camera off to Maki and stepped forward. "O-Oi...Rin…"

"There!" Rin tackled Eri into the bathtub, falling in with her. Eri splashed, trying desperately to jump out of the water, but was unable to with Rin's weight on top of her. "Nyahahaha! It's cold!" Maki sighed and grabbed Rin by her shirt, pulling the other out of the tub.

"Look, now you're wet. Let's go take a shower before you catch cold." Maki dropped a towel on top of Rin's head and led her out of the bathroom. "Oh, I'll send someone to film for you, Honoka." Rin didn't complain this time about the shower, for some reason.

Once the two of them were out of sight, Eri sat up in the bathtub. She stared at Honoka. "'Let's go take a shower'? When did they get so close?" Honoka had been wondering the same thing, but they didn't get a chance to discuss it as Kotori showed up at the doorway, the video camera in hand.

"Hey, where's Maki-chan?" Honoka asked, joining the rest of her friends in the lounge with Kotori following her closely. They had left Eri upstairs; the blonde wanted to take a shower after soaking in the cold water.

"With Rin, in the bath." Nico answered her. She drew a card from Nozomi, then threw the two cards in her hands down. "I'm out."

"It's just me and Umi-chan left now~" Nozomi faced Umi and reached out to pick one of the two cards that the bluenette still held. "Hm...which one should I pick?~"

"J-Just pick one already…" Nozomi obliged, swiftly plucking the last card she needed to pair out from Umi's hands. Umi put the joker down on the table with a sigh. "I don't want to play this anymore...I always lose!"

"You need to work on your poker face. That's all." Nico said. She gathered the cards to her and started shuffling them again. "Let's go again?"

"Ah! I want to play!" Kotori passed the camera to Honoka and hopped over the couch to join the others.

"Then you can have my place." Hanayo stood up, leaving her space for Kotori. "I'll do the filming, Honoka-chan." Honoka handed over the camera gratefully; she had been wondering who she should ask to film the next part.

"We still have to get Maki-chan out of the showers." Honoka remembered, heading towards the larger bathroom, Hanayo in tow.

"Hold still." Maki instructed Rin. The redhead was laboring away trying to scrub the red dye out of the other's bright orange hair.

"I don't think it's going to come out nya. Nozomi-chan and Nico-chan couldn't get it out no matter how long they tried!" Her reminder was ignored as Maki poured a generous amount of shampoo onto her head. Maki then threw the bottle aside and put her best effort into cleaning off the red dye. The shampoo bottle bounced over to where Honoka and Hanayo were kneeling at the entrance to the shower.

"...Hanayo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"...why are you filming them?" Honoka backed up instinctively as Hanayo gave her a look that suggested she had insulted her and decided to be quiet. But, as she looked at Maki, she wished that she was in Rin's position.

"Maki-chan, I get that you're trying to help, but enough is enough nya!" Rin grabbed the shower head and doused herself with water, washing the soap out of her hair. Turning her head, she could still see that the back of her head was colored red. "I'm going to get in the bath nya."

"Rin, look out!" The orange-haired young woman looked at the ground too late; she stepped on another discarded shampoo bottle and slipped. Trying to grab anything for stability, she caught Maki's arm. But the redhead was not prepared to stop her from falling, and crashed down with her. "Ow…"

"A-Are you okay, Maki-chan?!" Maki looked up at Rin, who was hovering over her.

From Honoka's and Hanayo's perspective, it looked more like Rin had pushed Maki down. They had seen Rin slip, but the two's current position gave the other impression. Hanayo had a nosebleed, and tried to stop it with her sleeve. Honoka, on the other hand, was upset, and walked into the room.

"H-Honoka?"

"Honoka-chan..?" Honoka knelt down, grabbed Maki's hand and pulled her upright. Rin stared blankly up at the ginger.

"Um...Honoka…?" Maki tried to pull her hand out of Honoka's grip, but found it too tight to free herself from. Honoka hugged Maki to her with her other arm, feeling the other's heartbeat quicken. "Y-You're dressed...and this is the baths…"

"You're mine." Honoka whispered, holding Maki tightly. Her clothes were getting wet from prolonged contact. Then she held Maki out at arm's length. "Come on, we're filming your scene next! Sorry about this, Rin-chan~"

"It's all good nya~ I'll just soak for a little bit!" Rin was relieved; Honoka had looked so scary when she pulled Maki up from the floor. She scooted over to the edge of the bath and dropped herself in, peering over the edge as Honoka led a red-faced Maki out of the bath. "Ah~ A little longer would have been nice too…"

"What are you going to do with that film?" Honoka asked Hanayo. "We're not using that in the final video." They were in the process of moving to their set.

"You don't have to worry about it. I'll delete it before it goes to to Eri-chan for editing." Hanayo didn't bother saying that she was going to keep it for her own reasons. "Maki-chan, are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" Maki's face was still heavily flushed, and she kept twirling her hair with one finger, as she did whenever something was weighing on her mind. "Don't we have to have someone help us apply blood?"

"Oh! Right, I'll get someone!" Honoka jogged back to the lounge and grabbed the first person she saw that was available. Eri joined them in the room.

"Um...here goes." Eri used a bowl to splash Honoka's back with fake blood. She then dipped it back in the bucket and threw some onto Maki.

"Maki-chan, let's do this!" Maki nodded and hugged Honoka from behind, wrapping her blood-stained arms around the ginger's neck. She closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself to crash down on the floor after Honoka removed her hold.

"That was a good filming session!" Honoka was quite pleased with how all of the video had turned out, now that they were looking at it on the laptop.

"But I think you should put a disclaimer into the end of it. Like: 'no one was harmed in the filming of this movie' or something." Umi suggested.

"Eh? Why?"

"Because the last time we did something horror, the internet freaked out. We got spammed with so much fan mail asking if we were okay." Maki said; the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Fine…No one was harmed in the making of this movie. This was all just an act put on by the members of Muse." Honoka recorded the message a couple times, and Eri added it to the end of the film.

~A week later~

"Honoka, where's the disclaimer?!"

"Huh? It's not in the film?"

"No! And the internet is putting out conspiracy theories again!"

"But I'm pretty sure it's there! I uploaded it properly!"

"I was watching her do it nya!"

"Everyone thinks we're dead again!"

* * *

 **Honoka: So the upload messed up and forgot the disclaimer. Big deal.**

 **Umi: Do you know how much everyone's freaked out about the movie already?!**

 **Honoka: Yep. And it was very enjoyable to watch.**

 **Eri: Honoka, please upload the correct version.**

 **Honoka: Do I have to?**

 **Nozomi: Please.**

 **Nico: Our mailbox is getting filled up with messages from fans. Especially a group named Aqua or something like that.**

 **Eri: Aqours.**

 **Nico: Yeah. Them.**

 **Honoka: I still don't see why I have to upload the disclaimer.**

 **Rin: Maki-chan's getting interrogated by the authorities!**

 **Honoka: ...I'm going to upload the disclaimer now.**


End file.
